Crashdown
by Beckykins
Summary: When Molly unexpectedly arrives in 1981 will Alex question her blossoming relationship with her DCI? Galex.
1. Chapter 1

Alex felt butterflies, well bats, fluttering about her insides as she rejected yet another outfit for her date with Gene tonight. He'd asked her to, "Wear something slutty," but she'd decided 'slutty' didn't have to equal 'street walker.' She was shooting for something more... tasteful, elegant even. She'd prove to him a skirt didn't have to be thigh-high to be nice.

In the few short months that she'd been in the eighties it was clear he'd grown to like her and she'd grown to like him. In fact, it was so plain even Chris had noticed. Something had imperceptibly changed since the whole incident involving Chas Cale's freezer, she just couldn't figure out what. Gene was very protective of her all of a sudden, almost awkward around her. A million miles from the smooth, confident persona she'd come to associate with him.

Of course her heart still ached for Molly; constantly, but until she averted her parent's death in two week's time she wouldn't be going anyway, the cosmos had obviously decided. Today had been hard on both of them with Gil Hollis but she'd managed to hold her nerve and actually reason with Gene for once. They'd called a truce by the end of the day, for once. Why shouldn't she unwind and enjoy his company? Why shouldn't she have fun for once? She'd married Pete at 17, had Molly when she was barely 20 and hadn't generally had a lot of chances to get dressed up and go on dates. Now she was temporarily freed from the restraints motherhood inevitably brought, she was able to do as she liked and she had grown to become very fond of Gene, despite all his faults. The truth was she really liked him, God forbid, was maybe even falling in love with her sexist, brash DCI and the thought of leaving him distressed her more than it should given departing the eighties would mean going home to Molly.

But tonight, she resolved, she would try not to think of Molly. It just wasn't fair on Gene. She would let him take her to dinner and they would have a lovely time. A date; a real date. The butterflies grew more intense.

In the end, after rejecting a further two outfits, she settled on a sleeveless, high-neck maroon ruffled blouse and a knee-skimming skirt finished by a pair of black patent heels. He was right on time, to her surprise and she was just applying her lipstick when the doorbell rang, startling her a little. Suddenly she felt exhilarated and better than she ever had since she'd landed in 1981. In actual fact, she couldn't be happier to be going on a date with her DCI. He wasn't her usual type, not that she'd dated enough to have a type. All that she knew was that he was Pete's polar opposite and in her mind that was a positive. Gene was so rugged, not classically handsome perhaps but her equal, someone who challenged her.

When she opened the door the Manc lion was stood on her doorstep clutching a bunch of luminous pink gerberas as if they were a life raft. Maybe she wasn't the only one that was nervous. The gesture was so sweet and the flowers were undoubtedly expensive that she laughed properly for the first time since she'd wound up in the lonely place.

"What?" he asked by way of greeting.

"The Manc lion is actually sweet. Who'd have thought it?"

"Not sweet!" he argued. "Can treat a lady right, though. You alright this evening, Bolly knickers?"

"Rough day," she said, taking the flowers from him and quickly arranging them in an old vase Luigi had left on the kitchen worktop that had been gathering dust. "But now... I'm going for a nice dinner, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, Alex. Yes you are."

The evening, to both their surprises, passed smoothly. It wasn't awkward; they weren't playing out their usual roles of 'Guv' and 'Ma'am.' Here, together, they were able to be Gene and Alex. Just two people on a date, having a nice time.

Gene was the perfect gentleman throughout. He acted exactly as he should at a fine dining establishment, which included pulling out Alex's chair for her and standing when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She didn't order Dover Sole but he didn't complain. He was just happy to see her eating properly and smiling and crucially, not fretting. He even insisted when she said she was too full for dessert that he bought her something that she could take him and eat later. Being the perfect gentleman, of course he paid for the entire dinner. Alex enjoyed the old-fashioned notion of being treated like a lady, home in the 'noughties ' often meant splitting the cost of dinner and she appreciated the kind gesture from Gene.

He insisted on walking her right up to her front door, her still clutching her slightly-melted passion fruit torte.

"Do you want to come in and share the cake with me?" she asked, hoping their date would continue. Throughout the evening, the way Gene acted meant she'd already started thinking of her as more than her DCI and friend and her heart fluttered in hope.

"Nah." He shook his head, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Oh." She bit her lip, feeling more than a little rejected and disappointed. Had she somehow misread the signs?

"Friends first."

"Excuse me?"

"What me mam taught me. Be friends with a girl first, treat her nicely and don't rush." He cupped her face in his hands, his thumb tracing about her lips. "You're lovely, Alex. Special, like. But friends first. You understand?"

She nodded, touched. It made perfect sense to her. "Friends," she agreed.

He kissed her, just once, quickly and lightly. "I'd like to do this again. Saturday?"

"Saturday," she confirmed. "Night, Gene."

"Night Bolly."

And when the lion disappeared into the night he was smiling...


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum... Mum! Come on Mum, shake it, it's already seven thirty!"

When Alex faded back into consciousness it was to Molly's voice. Wait... Molly! Did she go to sleep in 1981 and wake up in hospital in 2008? She sat bolt upright, her eyes flying open, her hands instinctively reaching to smooth her hair; still permed. In fact, she was still in her flat above 'Luigi's.' Molly. Was she just another crazy hallucination? Had the 'hallucination' Molly ever talked before? She couldn't really remember...

"Mum?" Molly shot her a quizzical, concerned look. She touched her arm. "You okay? You look spacey."

Wait... Molly was touching her. She could feel her hand clear as day on her arm. Molly. She was real, here, in the eighties.

"Is it really you, Molls?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it. This must be yet another crazy dream, surely...

"Are you sure you're okay, Mum?" Molly sat cross-legged on the bed and took Alex's hand. "You had a bad night again. You were crying out for me."

"How... why are you here?"

"Don't you remember? You were ill, Mum. In July, you weren't well so take took me to Canada for the summer and then I came home to start a new school here in Fenchurch last week."

Alex froze. Molly felt so real. The hallucination spoke just like her; it even smelled of the Pantene shampoo Molly liked.

"Mum, are you really okay? You look like you're spazzing..."

"Oh, Molly!" Alex cut her off by flinging her arms around her daughter and holding her as tight as humanly possible.

"Oxygen... becoming an issue..."

"Sorry, sorry." Alex drew back and cupped Molly's face in her arms, letting tears run down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Molly smoothed some of her Mum's hair away from her face. It was so familiar a gesture Alex could've burst with happiness.

Her mind raced to process everything. Molly obviously remembered nothing of the future. That should buy her some time. "Nothing, just a nightmare, that's all. Go and put some toast on, I'll be right out."

"Okay." Molly gave her mum a hug. "I'm so glad I'm home."

"I know."

Molly smiled; grateful she understood and left her mum in peace to wake up properly.

Alex flopped back on the pillows, her mind whirring. Molly being in the eighties was what she wanted, wasn't it? What about Gene? Oh God, Gene! Did their date really happen? Had he met Molly? Would Molly even like him?

Fearing she'd wake up any moment and this perfect fantasy scenario would end, Alex quickly showered and dressed, racing into the kitchen to make sure Molly was still there. She was, sat at the kitchen table; clear as day, munching absent-mindedly on her toast and reading 'The Guardian.' Alex beamed with happiness; the situation was just too perfect.

Molly gestured to the second plate of toast she'd made her mother. "Sit. Eat."

Alex did as she was told for once, still watching Molly intently.

"What?" Molly asked, bemused. "Do you want the travel section or something?"

"No." Alex grinned again. "I missed you, Molls."

"I know, but I'm back now. I missed you too and I'm not going anywhere. Scout's honour." She made the three fingered sign and returned to reading an article about how to wear leg warmers correctly.

"Molly?"

She sighed at yet another interruption. She needed some quiet time in the mornings while she read the newspaper, drank coffee and consumed toast smothered in enough strawberry jam to rot her teeth. "Yeah?"

"Have I... have I introduced you to anyone at work yet? I'm having trouble remembering things."

"No worries, Mum. The doctors warned me you might forget stuff, you were shot in the head after all. No, you haven't introduced me to anyone at work and by 'anyone,'" Molly made little air quotes with her fingers, "You mean Gene."

Alex blushed a little, taking a sip from the coffee Molly had poured her. "Do I talk about him a lot?"

"It's cool. I've had a fortnight of, 'Gene did this' and 'Gene said that' and 'Guess what the Guv did today?' Actually, I'd quite like to meet the one who has Alex Drake so smitten."

"Not smitten! Not exactly. You would? Like to meet him I mean."

"Totally! I can't believe my Mum has a crush."

Alex blushed deeper. "Of course I don't!"

Molly stuck her tongue out. "Do!"

"Don't."

"Do!"

Alex stuck her tongue out right back and giggled. She'd missed her little girl so much. "Okay, you win, I do."

"I knew it!"

"Would it be okay... if I did like him?"

Molly didn't bat an eyelid; in fact she went right on back to reading. "It's cool. Dad's a tosser anyway. But I want to check him out first, make sure he's good enough for you."

"Okay, deal. When?"

"How about right now? We've got time before school starts..."

888888

The first thing Molly noticed was a huge amount of noise and commotion coming from the CID office. A lot of noise, in fact, and a lot of words her mum would die if she heard her use them. As Alex opened the doors, a small wastepaper basket came flying across the room, its contents pouring out everywhere.

"Skelton! You useless shittin' pissin't wanker! I..." Gene had turned to see who had walked in and his face drained of colour. "Drakey... and baby Drakey."

Alex forced a smile. She could practically see Gene breaking out in a cold sweat. He looked positively terrified, staring at Molly as if she were a Martian from outer space.

"I just wanted to bring Molly to show her where I work."

"Well now she's seen it, she can go!" Gene hissed. He didn't want to meet Molly under these circumstances. He wanted to make a good impression and for Molly not to have seen him in one of his typical Monday morning rages. "Take the sprog to school, where she should be, then get back here lickety-split! Good collar, very tasty, you'll like it. Now mush!" Then, he added as an afterthought. "Nice to put a face to the name, Molly dolly."

Alex couldn't help but feel bitterly disappointed. She hoped she would at least try with Molly and not send her away but he'd been his usual pig-headed self. Maybe it couldn't work between them. Especially if Gene Hunt wasn't going to be 'child friendly.'

Molly assured her over and over on the drive to school that she liked Gene but Alex still couldn't help the niggling doubts. Was trying to juggle both Molly and Gene even going to be possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Alex only grew more and more furious after she'd dropped Molly off at school and headed back to work. Truth be told, mostly she was annoyed at herself for having this ridiculously and now clearly deluded fantasy of her, Molly and Gene all living out this perfect little life like something out of 'The Waltons.'

Who was she kidding? She could never trust Gene with Molly, that much was clear now. After all, he had a lot of bad points: he smoked, got blind drunk on a regular basis and in particular, he obviously had no interest in letting a twelve-year-old girl into his life, none whatsoever. Gene Hunt didn't want to be tied down. He was the Guv, Sheriff of Fenchurch East: womanizer, borderline alcoholic, heartbreaker. She could have cried. Molly was back and she was over the moon about it but on the other hand it was so unfair she would lose Gene because she had her daughter back with her. It would break her heart to see Gene every day, knowing she could never be with him because he just didn't want the same things that she did: her family, a future together.

Still fuming, she stalked through CID, a lioness on the hunt, face like thunder. She made a beeline for Gene's office where she found him reading 'The Racing Post.' This only served to infuriate her further, guessing she could also add gambling to the list as to why he was an unsuitable influence to have in Molly's life. She snatched the newspaper from his hands and enraged, she threw it onto the chequered floor.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted, not caring who heard. It was then she realised he looked angry too.

"I could ask you the same bloody question!" He got up and quickly lowered the blinds to his office, not wanting an audience for this. "You just... sprung her on me, Bolls. A warning would've been nice."

She realised he had a point but wasn't going to back down. "And you could've at least tried to pretend you liked her for her sake."

"Who said I didn't like her? Actually, I think she's kinda cute, all sassy looking, I like that." She reminded him so much of Alex how could he not like her?

Alex wasn't going to be fooled or swayed by his charm, however tempting it was. Not this time. "Oh, no, you can't weasel out of this one, Hunt! She's my daughter, you have to accept her."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knowing what he had to say but also knowing it wasn't going to be easy. "Not good with kids, Alex. Haven't been around them and I never wanted them, neither did the ex-missus and it suited me just fine. So, no, truth be told, I don't fancy playing 'daddy.'"

An awful feeling rose in Alex's chest, like a knife through her heart. Humiliation. Revulsion. How could she have been so stupid?

"Well, if that's how you feel..." She was trying to keep it together, not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears fall.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Sorry, Bolly knickers."

"Don't call me that, don't you dare ever call me that again." And with that and hot tears clawing at her eyes, she turned sharply and left.

Gene sighed, hating himself. He'd lied. Yes, it was true he'd never been around kids and his ex-wife had never wanted them... but he had. At one point he had, just not with her. With the right person. Someone like Alex. Everything was so different with her. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't good enough for Alex, let alone Molly. He was Gene Hunt, the Manc Lion, King of all Londonium... that just didn't equate to 'daddy...' and he'd just have to accept that no matter how much his heart was telling him to try. He knew from brief, drunken snippets of conversation that Alex's ex had been a jerk and Molly deserved far better than that. She didn't need another person potentially walking out on her if the going got too rough. He just didn't trust himself to ride the storm should it appear.

888888

"Come on."

"What?"

"We can't eat cheese on toast for the third night running, Mum. We have no food in the house, come on, we're going downstairs."

"Molly, no." Alex glanced at her oversized jumper, pyjamas and touched her face devoid of any of her customary makeup. "I'm tired; people from work might be there."

"Gene's totally into you, Mum, he won't care if you have makeup on or not."

Alex looked down. "I wouldn't know about that."

Molly's eyes went wide with amazement. "And why not? What happened?"

"It's complicated."

"It's really not. You like him and he likes you."

Alex smiled fondly at Molly. She knew she'd made the right choice, the only choice and she was desperate to change the subject. "'Luigi's?'"

"Thought you'd never ask."

It was early so upon entering the restaurant Alex was surprised to see only Ray sat at the bar, nursing his usual pint. Alex was even more surprised, stunned even, when his face lit up on seeing Molly.

"Mini Alex!" he greeted her, gesturing for Molly to sit on the barstool beside him. "Buy you a coke, petal?"

"Yeah... thanks." Molly hopped up onto the seat and Alex took the barstool beside her, still looking gobsmacked.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Ray asked his DI.

"Of course, where are my manners? Ray Carling, my daughter, Molly, obviously. And Molls, this is my work frie... person, really, Ray."

He looked to Luigi and ordered Molly the coke he'd promised her and Alex a small glass of white wine.

Alex was pleasantly surprised, amazed by Ray's naturalness with children. He even proudly produced a photo of his niece and nephew from his wallet to show them both and went so far as to treat both Molly and his DI to dinner.

And that was the way Gene found them, all three of them, sitting around a table, laughing, joking and eating a meal together. Gene felt his stomach twist with jealousy- why had it all come so easily to his brash, coarse, hard as nails DS? Why couldn't he be like that around Molly? He knew he's probably lost Alex forever over this, not just Alex the whole package: it was a family he'd lost, hell, the scene in front of him looked so cosy she'd probably cop off with Carling next!

With a heavy heart, he left. Not even his beloved 'Glenfiddich' could dull the pain now. He caught Alex's eyes just for a second... he thought he saw regret there too.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Why is Molly here, Alex?" _

"_I don't know..." _

"_Why is Molly here, Alex?" _

"_Just don't take her from me, please, please..." _

"_She won't stay. No-one ever stays with you..." _

"_No, no, please don't take her..." _

"_She's dead, Alex. You know that, don't you? We're all dead, all of us. Molly's dead, Alex." _

"_No!" _

"_Molly's dead, Alex and there's nothing you can do about it." _

"_No!" _

"_You'll watch her die. Explode. You'll watch her die over and over and over..." _

"No!" Alex awoke from her dream screaming and drenched in sweat. Fighting to control her breathing, she pushed her damp hair from her face and went to check on Molly. Luigi had been more than happy to knock down a wall and make Molly a tiny bedroom in her mother's apartment, seemingly pleased Alex now had family here for company. Luckily, Molly was still sound asleep, she looked blissful and content, like she didn't have a care in the world. When Alex closed the door, she was still shaking. She felt cold and clammy and feverish. Shivering, she changed into clean pyjamas and got back into bed, trying to get warm by hugging her knees to her chest. The clown's words echoed through her head. She couldn't really be dead, could she? Everything felt so real, she felt so alive. Molly, her little girl, she had her whole life ahead of her. Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks at the thought that she wouldn't live out that life in 2008. Of course she wanted Molly here with her but not under these circumstances. And what about Gene and Chris and Ray and Shaz? Had they died too? It wasn't fair; she couldn't stand the thought of being dead. Was it even possible that she could live out a normal existence here in this afterlife? She had so many questions... and there was only one person she could turn to, her constant to give her answers. She just instinctively knew. Gene. She glanced at the clock- 2:59 a.m. Surely he'd be furious if she called him now... but she couldn't wait until morning for answers...

Quickly, she dialled his number, trying to ignore the fact she'd committed it to memory. He answered within two rings, typically curt. "What? Don't you know it's stupid o'clock?"

"Am I dead?"

A pause. She heard him sigh. She waited a full minute before speaking again, holding her breath and counting the seconds. When her mind raced all the way to sixty she spoke again. "Gene? Are you still there?"

"We need to talk. I'm coming over."

He'd hung up before she had the chance to reply. Quickly, she dressed in a white chenille jumper and jeans. There wouldn't be time for makeup and she checked the mirror deciding she looked just about passable. Minutes ticked by before she heard the familiar screech of the Quattro tyres. Already she was at the door, ready to meet him so they didn't inadvertently wake Molly. She really didn't need to hear this conversation.

When he arrived it was in the most un-Gene-like clothes. Jeans. And loafers, who knew Gene owned loafers? A cable-knit sweater with buttons around the collar, adorably undone. He followed Alex inside wordlessly, very conscious that he could not wake Molly.

"Tell me the truth," she said eventually after what felt like hours, her voice unusually dull. They were sat side by side on the sofa, not touching, still.

"Bolly." He sighed, his hand just ghosting a touch on her arm. She'd asked him not to call her that and he wondered if that still counted now. He didn't have anything to say, anything to tell her, she already knew, deep down he suspected she'd always known.

"So this clown, this... death clown that's been stalking me..."

"What bloody death clown?" Christ, this woman made no sense to him 99 percent of the time, he was pretty sure she was stark raving mental. "It's late, Alex," he half-snapped. "Don't talk riddles."

"This clown's after Molly, Gene, if, if anything happens to me..."

"I'll take good care of her," he promised. "You have my word. I'll make sure everyone does, even that loser, Skelton."

"I know you will. All of you will. Thank you." She offered him a small smile, knowing they had an understanding. Maybe there was a chance, however small, that they could get back to where they were previously...

... It was her eyes, he decided. They drew him to her every time, without fail. A briefest little smile, her eyes would light up and he was gone. It wasn't that he wanted to shag her – well, it was but it was more. Her. A family. A ready-made shake 'n' bake family that he wanted so much and so desperately...

"Mum? Gene?" Molly's voice interrupted his thoughts and he sprung up, guiltily. It must look damn suspicious that he was lurking about in the flat at near four in the morning.

"I didn't stop over!" he blurted, blushing bright crimson. He didn't want Molly to think he was taking advantage of her mum, shagging Alex and then leaving. He cared about what Molly thought of him, very much so. It was important to him to act as a good role model to Alex's little girl, not just because Bolly wanted him too, *he* wanted to for himself.

"I know you didn't. What's going on?"

She looked adorable. All sleepy and fluffy and rubbing her eyes against the light. Gene thought he could get used to this. He didn't mind that Molly was bursting in; he didn't care how late it was. All he knew was how deeply he cared about this little girl and never wanted to see a single hair on her head harmed or her hurt in any way.

"Just a case, Molls." He was very aware of the need to hide the truth from Molly. "Your mum's a bit upset." And that wasn't a lie. He glanced at Alex, distressed to see her crying and desperately trying to hide it from Molly.

"Is it over?" Molly asked, knowing Alex sometimes dealt with horrible situations at work and not to ask too many questions.

"It's over," he promised, knowing now Alex knew the truth and had closure she shouldn't have any more nightmares. "But I need you to do me a favour, okay?" His hand went automatically to Alex's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. He had this. He needed her to know she didn't need to worry.

"Okay."

"Look after your mum."

Molly nodded. "Sure. Why don't you stay?"

"Loose ends to tie up, little lady." He turned to Alex. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded and Gene kissed her on the forehead. It was a gesture so tender it surprised them both a little. "Get some sleep, Drakey." Then, a little shocked at his own boldness he went to Molly, dropping to her level and gave her a hug. "See you in the morning, mini Bolls."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Molly."

He let himself out without another word.

There was silence for a moment and then Molly was taking charge. She was good at that when she needed to be. She got Alex back into bed and waited with her patiently and calmly while she cried, not getting upset herself nor asking any questions. She knew she mum would talk if and when she was ready.

Molly was sure, as she looked to the window and saw the first few weak rays of dawn approaching that everything would look a little brighter in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Completely un-beta-ed, I'm absolutely DESPERATE for help so if you are a beta reader that would be able to turn it around in a day and can THOROUGHLY check my stuff (the more red the better!) please, please, please contact me via PM. Sugar cookies for any takers! **

Alex was absolutely inconsolable and Gene just didn't get it. As soon as Evan had left, she'd curled herself up on the grubby floor of the CID kitchenette and cried. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop her or bring her round or get her back to acting like a sane person... Well, as sane as Bolly got anyway. Gene had tried being nice. He'd also tried *not* being nice and shouting at her to pull herself together. Nothing. He'd even tried making her a cup of tea like a prized poof... still nothing. He didn't even have Shaz to call upon since she was still in hospital after Gil Hollis had stabbed her. Bammo and Terry were out on a routine collar so, in reality, the Manc Lion only had the über tarts, Ray and Chris and they were about as useful as the proverbial chocolate teapot. The three of them were huddled nervously in the doorway watching Alex Drake in full-on meltdown mode and it was then that Carling may have actually come up with a good idea.

"Molly."

"Molly?" Gene pondered hesitantly, thinking it over in his own head.

"I dunno, Guv," Skelton piped up, warily. "You sure you want her to see her mum in this state?"

Gene sighed. He really hated being the leader sometimes. If he screwed this up and made the wrong decision it would really balls up the blossoming relationship he had with his DI. But then again Ray might actually have a point: Molly was very good with her mum and she'd probably be able to fix this. She might not be a superstar in school, she was hopeless and in the bottom set in Maths and science but she was a people person, good at talking and had a sharp intuition to rival Alex herself.

Checking his watch, Gene realised he'd have to take Molly out of school to carry out this plan. He knew she had geography class on a Friday afternoon, in fact he'd almost memorised her entire timetable. He'd been spending so much time with her lately. Not that she would mind leaving school early, Gene didn't think there was a single subject Molly did actually like, she preferred reading her mum's psychology books or 'Jane Eyre' or similar sappy shit to doing her homework. He also knew Alex got a lot of phone calls from Molly's teachers bemoaning her lack of trying to do well in school, they were sure she had the ability but she had her mind on other things half the time. And it wasn't like taking her out of school would be a problem; a flash of a warrant card always worked wonders, no matter what the situation. If he introduced himself as Molly's step-dad... the thought of that thrilled him and frightened him in equal measure. That was the solution, the only solution really: he would go and get Molly, much as he hated the thought of a twelve-year-old being drafted in to put things right he really didn't have any other choice.

In fact, Molly was delighted when Gene appeared to rescue her from Mrs. Bingham's class on 'Weathering and Erosion' (when, in real life, was she going to need to know that anyway?) and was even more delighted that she'd earned valuable street cred by being hauled off in the back of a police car (it wasn't strictly true but that's what people would say anyway.)

"What's the drama?" Molly asked, once she was in the front passenger seat of the Quattro, not at all fazed and munching on a strawberry shoelace that she'd produced from her schoolbag. The sour sugar was dropping all over the seats but Gene didn't scold her.

Gene sighed, not knowing how much to say. "Difficult case. Don't understand it myself, your mother is... bizarre sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"She's pretty cut up, Molls."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Molly's brain was already kicking into analytical mode, ready to hyper-analyse everything Gene told her.

"Explosion," Gene offered by limited way of explanation. "Car bomb. If you ask me, the bastards had it coming."

"Mum didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Her parents were killed in a car bomb when she was nine. She saw the whole thing, could've been killed herself."

Gene didn't know what to say then. That sure explained why Alex was so upset.

"Did she barricader herself in somewhere again?" Molly asked casually, very used to her mum's little quirks and ways of dealing with things. A few times, and not so long ago, Alex had taken Pete back, full of his empty promises and when he'd left again Alex had been devastated and locked herself in the bathroom for hours at a time.

"Not quite. I left her sobbing on the kitchen floor."

"No worries." Molly shrugged, confident in her own negotiating skills. "I'll get her up."

And Molly was true to her word. They arrived back at Fenchurch East CID to find Ray sat on the floor with Alex, half-heartedly trying to console her. Gene felt jealousy stab at his heart again but he tried and was successful in suppressing it. After all, it was him that was spending evenings with Alex and Molly; he'd even taken Alex out on a date last night on Molly's insistence. He'd found himself, to his surprise, missing the little girl though and had obviously made Alex very happy by suggesting they buy a nice tub of Neapolitan ice cream (he knew Molly liked the strawberry part) and taking it upstairs so they could all share it together, the three of them. Carling clearly wouldn't have the nouse to do that, though he had struck up a close friendship with Molly that made Gene even more jealous still.

But Molly, as usual, was right. It was her that managed to get Alex up and off the floor and then, with Gene's help, up to their flat and into bed where she could sleep it off.

"She gets like this," Molly said, closing the bedroom door behind her once she'd soothed Alex to sleep. "I was hoping by moving here she'd be a little less obsessed with work and spend a bit more time with me." She bit softly on her lip, worrying she'd said too much.

Gene nodded, understanding. They did put in the hours at the station and he thought, given Alex's dramatic reaction to today's case, that spending more time with Molly would be a good idea. Both should spend more time with Molly really. Since Alex's daughter had appeared into his life with the speed of a Tokyo bullet train, suddenly 'Luigi's' didn't seem so fun anymore. Sometimes he'd sit down there, watching Ray and Chris act like class A morons and wish he was upstairs watching dopey TV with Alex and Molly instead.

"What now?" he asked dumbly. "Will you be okay, Mollykins?"

"Aren't you staying?"

"Am I supposed to?" His eyes went wide, like a rabbit caught in headlights. Molly, he realised, looked disappointed. "Sorry, darlin'. I'm shit at this, aren't I?"

She giggled. Molly liked how Gene talked to her like an adult. "Kinda." The sad truth was though; he'd done more for her than Pete ever had. At least Gene tried with her and was interested in what she had to say. When he asked her how her French class went she knew he genuinely cared.

"What do I do now?" he asked, looking to Molly for guidance.

"Order spag bol."

"Right."

"And play 'Scrabble' with me."

"I'll try."

"And let me try beer."

"Don't push it, sweetheart."

"Espresso then."

He thought for a moment. "Deal."

And that was how Alex found them much later. She was heartbroken, had a pounding, self-inflicted migraine and felt severely dehydrated. But, judging by the scene in front of her, she had the beginnings of a family. And that's what mattered to her in that moment...


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Molls?"

"Yes, God, Mother, for the last time, I'll be fine. It's only one night, I'm not a baby. Besides, I'm staying with Uncle Ray so I'll be nice 'n' safe."

It was three weeks since the car bomb and Gene and Alex's relationship had gone from strength to strength. He'd been visiting every night without fail: staying for dinner, helping Molly with her homework and then snuggling with Alex on the couch until after eleven before reluctantly saying goodnight and heading home. He wasn't staying the night, he was old fashioned that way, even though that Molly hinted it would be 'really cool' if he moved in. But he suspected Alex wasn't quite ready for that yet and he didn't want to push his luck or ruin anything. She was special and he wanted to treat her like the princess she was, it was what she deserved, after all.

Then came the perfect opportunity: the Met end of summer ball was being held at a swanky hotel in Surrey. Last year Gene had been invited but didn't bother actually attending, he had no one to go with, black ties; ball gowns and chocolate fountains, whatever the hell they were, had all sounded a bit poofy to him. But this time he'd asked Molly's opinion over sickly-sweet banana milkshakes at McDonalds and she'd agreed that it sounded like a good idea and Alex would love to go. He'd been worried too about leaving Molly but she'd invited herself over to Ray's. To everyone's surprised he loved playing the role of Molly's great protector and often babysat if Gene and Alex went to the cinema or the theatre or out for dinner.

"There's something else I want to run by you too," he said nervously, taking an extra-long sip of his milkshake, which tasted disgusting to him, like penicillin. "Do you think it's too soon to tell her that I love her?"

Molly look genuinely touched that he was asking her this, even though it was obvious he did. "No way. She's nuts about you, Gene, she loves you back, trust me."

"Good."

So it was settled. He'd take Alex away for a fabulous night at the ball, tell her he loved her and then... they'd see. Not that he expected sex per se but it would be nice to make love to the woman he loved, show her how he felt about her at least.

Alex had, as Molly suspected she might be, been thrilled. Maybe a little concerned about leaving Molly but they'd talked it over and Molly assured her she'd be fine, they'd be gone for less than 24 hours and she'd excitedly helped Alex shop for a satiny, red ball gown.

As Ray and Molly waved them goodbye, Alex tried not to feel anxious. She'd never really left Molly before and she was very sure she would suffer from separation anxiety at leaving her daughter. Gene was the perfect gentleman, soothing away all her concerns all the way to Esher. He'd even booked connecting rooms at the hotel and offered to keep the linking door locked if that was what she wanted. So she'd kissed him and assured him she definitely didn't want that and the Gene-Genie began to feel a lot more confident.

"Alex?" he said, sitting on the bed and watching her apply a peachy-pearly blusher to her cheekbones.

She stilled and smiled. They might be in a relationship but he still hardly ever used her first name.

"Got something for you."

He came over to her and she pulled him down for a hug. Then he produced a little velvet box from his trouser pocket. Something flashed in her eyes and he couldn't tell if it was panic or sheer joy. "Someday, but it's too soon," he said, in part to reassure her. He opened the box to reveal a pair of ruby earrings that Molly had helped him pick out. They were quite simply, exquisite.

"Gene..." She didn't really know what to say, so she quickly fastened them in her ears and kissed him. Pete had never bought her presents; she wasn't used to being treated so well. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am with you, Bolly-Kecks. You, me and Molly... feels like we're a family."

She nodded, agreeing completely, too choked up to say much more. He was perfect and he was so wonderful with Molly and so patient and caring with her.

"Well, it's more than that," he explained, his chest hurting. Christ, he was nervous. "I brought you here to tell you that... well... I love you."

She kissed him again, smiling, her heart fluttering excitedly.

"You don't have to say it back, I don't expect..."

"I love you too," she cut him off. Why had she been afraid before? This was all so right, it always had been.

Then the kisses grew more heated and Gene knew he must stop it however much he wanted to continue. "Alex... wait..." He found himself lying on top of her, his hand very high up her thigh. "Darlin' I don't want it like this. We have to be at drinks in twenty minutes." It was probably more like ten now after their heavy make-out session.

She sighed, frustrated, but knew he was right. She didn't want their first time to be a quick fumble either and she loved him all the more for wanting to wait just a few more hours. "Tonight," she whispered in his ear, straightening her dress from underneath him.

"That a promise?"

"Oh, yeah."

And it was.

888888

Gene awoke first the next morning. It was barely dark and the sky was still inky-blue. The hotel wouldn't be serving breakfast for hours yet but he was starving, not that he was surprised after all the... exercise he'd had last night. Alex's face looked like ivory in the half-light. He noted with a smile that she still had the ruby earrings securely fastened in her ears. He hoped she never took them out. He also hoped this all hadn't been a dream. It had been... wonderful. She was perfect and she was his. She'd told him so last night. It wasn't just about the sex, though it had been easily the best he'd ever had, it had been... her. At the ball. She'd made it very clear to everyone she was there as his date. He saw a future and so clearly with this amazing woman. More than just a future, a family. Molly had just been the catalyst, he simply adored her.

Alex looked so peaceful and was just about stirring so he cuddled in close. Gene Hunt had never liked to cuddle before last night. She smiled and her face looked smooth as porcelain: fragile and precious and his. He could get use to this. Really used to this.

She stirred delicately in his arms, her eyes fluttering open. "What time is it?" she murmured sleepily. She always wanted to know what time it was, if she fell asleep on the sofa with him she always asked the exact same question on awakening.

"Just after five, love," he answered after he'd consulted the alarm clock.

Her eyes finally opened fully and she had the dopiest, loveliest grin on her face. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Last night was..."

"I know, Alex."

Suddenly self-conscious, she tried to smooth her hair and wipe her eyes where her mascara had inevitably smudged. She hadn't exactly had time to take it off last night; they'd been all over each other as soon as they stumbled through the hotel room door.

"Don't," he stopped her. "You're beautiful."

"Stop it." She blushed.

"I mean it." He dipped his head to kiss her. "I love you."

She kissed him back with a fervour, not needing to say it back, knowing he knew. It was a passion denied for so long she intended to make up for every second while they had the chance.

And then the phone rang. Right. In. The. Fucking. Middle. Alex ignored it, hardly acknowledging, hardly hearing it even. Who would be calling them at five a.m. anyway? She momentarily she forgot and brushed it off and concentrated on what she was doing with the man she loved and decided to ignore the rest of the world. Whatever it was could wait.

And it turned out Alex Drake loved to cuddle too. She hadn't with Pete; he'd made her feel claustrophobic. But with Gene, clichéd as it was, cuddling afterwards was the best part. She adored him.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?" He kissed her hair. She liked how he didn't fall asleep straight away either, he actually wanted to talk and cared about her feelings.

"Molly wants me to ask you to move in with us. She's been bugging me about it for a fortnight."

"She does, does she?" He was trying to keep things light but he knew she'd be able to feel his heart pounding. He wanted to move in with them so much. "And what does her mother think about that?"

"Her mother would love that."

"Okay then, tell Molly I accept."

Alex grinned. "You make me really happy, Gene."

"So do you."

And they were halfway getting to round two of the morning when the phone rang again.

"Ignore it," Gene told her, his voice muffled by her ribcage.

"We have to answer this time," she said, 'work Alex' coming to her senses and kicking in. "What if it's a murder or something?"

"Let the bloody coroner deal with it, I'm busy." He licked his tongue in a circle over her skin as if trying to prove a point.

He tried to continue but she shoved him away, all be it apologetically.

"Hello?" she answered the phone on its eighth ring. "No... No it's fine. Is she okay? Yes, of course I will, I'll be right home." She gathered up the sheet around her, covering herself up. The mask was back again and it made Gene's blood run cold. Shit. "Bye, Ray."

He waited for her to speak, reality setting in. She dragged the duvet with her and set about finding her clothes. Her voice, when she eventually spoke, was like ice. "I have to go."

"Alex..."

"Molly knows about 2008. She remembers everything and... I'm not there."

"Alex..."

"Instead I'm here, shagging you and making ridiculous pillow talk. I mean it _is_ ridiculous, right? Gene Hunt, family man. I've let her down and she needs me."

"This ain't wrong, Alex. This ain't wrong."

She looked disgusted with herself as she slid into a pair of her trademark skinny jeans, suddenly regretting what they'd done. She didn't belong here. She belonged at home with Molly, just the two of them, she was her family, not Gene.

"Alex..." He tried again to reason with her, the guilt was undeniable and gnawing at his insides. She had a point; they should have stopped, listened for the phone in case Molly needed them. Nothing was more important than Molly, after all. To either of them.

"I have to go."

And before he'd had time to react, she'd swiped the keys to the Quattro from the bedside table and bolted from the room...

888888

Gene didn't even have the heart to be cross; he was just concerned that Alex had run away in such a state. Her sense of direction was hopeless at best, she couldn't read a map to save her life, she'd probably end up in Lancaster rather than back in Fenchurch with Molly. Bloody hell, he must love her, he didn't even care she'd stolen the Quattro! He just wanted her, his heart ached with it; he just wanted her and Molly to be happy and safe. He loved them, yes, they'd made a mistake but he needed to sort this out and get his family back together. Sighing, he picked up her ball gown from the floor where it had been discarded last night, well, where he'd ripped it off her. He didn't regret making love to her, not for a single second. He had a plan, he'd take the train home and he'd fix this, he had to...

It was late afternoon by the time Gene finally made it back to Alex's flat. He was relieved to see the Quattro parked outside, not because it meant his car had made it back in one piece, because it meant Alex had arrived home safe.

Nervous and unsure of what her reaction would be, he climbed the steps and knocked on the door. When Alex answered she looked dreadful: ashen and delicate and like she'd been crying. He didn't know what to say. "Brought your things back," he said lamely, handing her the holdall he was carrying. He'd folded everything up as neatly as he could inside.

"Here." She produced the Quattro keys from the back pocket of her jeans and handed them to him.

"How's Molly?"

"Devastated. I've finally managed to get her to sleep."

"Good, at least that's something..."

They were silent for a moment and then, rather unfortunately, both spoke at once,

"Marry me."

"This isn't going to work, Gene."

Alex felt awful then, like someone had twisted her guts up. "Can you go?" she said, feeling hot and flushed and repulsed at herself. She tore the earrings he'd given her last night from her ears and folded them into his hand. "Just go."

Once she slammed the door she was distraught, thinking of Gene walking away without another word, the alpha male lion banished from his pride. Deep, pained sobs wracked her body as she sunk to the floor. She'd let everyone down, first Molly when she'd needed her and now Gene. He'd proposed. _Proposed. _She knew how hard that must have been for him. She adored him but she was terrified, it had all been too much.

Heartbroken, she squeezed herself into Molly's single bed beside her daughter who was also heartbroken. All she could thing about, as she cried herself to sleep was the third likely broken heart, likely downstairs and likely drinking himself into oblivion there.


End file.
